


Star Wars- How To Save A Life

by StaceyDawe



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyDawe/pseuds/StaceyDawe
Summary: A tribute to the 9-part Star Wars Saga set to the song How To Save A Life by The Fray. here, the concept of saving a life is used both literally (saving people from death) and figuratively (saving people from the dark side).
Relationships: Han Solo & Kylo Ren, Leia Organa & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Star Wars- How To Save A Life




End file.
